1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frozen fried food product, and more particularly, to a frozen french fried potato product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially fabricated frozen food products, such as french fried potatoes and the like, which are designed to be fried or cooked prior to consumption, are generally prepared by fabricating the product into its desired shape and then freezing the product. The product may be frozen in its raw or uncooked condition, or it may be fried or partially fried before freezing. In either event, the frozen product must be fried, refried or heated prior to consumption.
The need to fry or refry the product is relatively inconvenient, especially in the home, inasmuch as it requires the use of deep fat frying apparatus, hot cooking oil, and a substantial clean-up operation.
To overcome this disadvantage, the art has developed frozen french fried potato products which may be heated in a toaster. Such products tend to be unsatisfactory because they do not fully duplicate the flavor, taste and texture of a freshly fried french fried potato, and because they tend to blister during frying due to the expansion of trapped steam which forces its way out of the surface of said product.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a frozen fried food product which need not be fried prior to consumption, but which may be prepared for consumption merely by heating in a conventional toaster or oven, and which substantially duplicates the taste, flavor and texture of hot fried product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frozen french fried potato product comprised of individual french fried potatoes pieces which will not blister during frying, which will retain their integrity during heating and subsequent handling, and which can be easily separated from said product by hand without crumbling or falling apart.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the specification proceeds.